


To You

by eunrihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lee Taeyong, I don't want to write my report so I write this instead, M/M, drunk jaehyun, ooc jaehyun maybe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunrihae/pseuds/eunrihae
Summary: Taeyong received a selfie from Jaehyun. His boyfriend was out tonight for a small celebration with his colleagues. It was a cute- even though a little bit shaky- picture of Jaehyun with dopey smile and, is that a lipstick on his shirt?spoiler: no, jaehyun is not cheating
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	To You

The night felt a little lonelier since Jaehyun had not gotten home yet. Taeyong finished cleaning up the kitchen and went to his bedroom to clean his bed before getting ready to sleep. He had to make sure everything is in a clean state before he settled in. Mattress undusted, things organized, and a candle was lit up to make sure the room smelt nice. Living with Jaehyun could be messy sometimes since Jaehyun was _not_ a clean person. He may look smart and sleek in his work outfits, smells nice even, but God, Jaehyun was messy. He threw everything on the floor until he felt it was untidy. At first, there were small fights and nagging from Taeyong. After a few weeks, Jaehyun learnt how to organize his things and most importantly, stopped throwing his smelly shirts on the floor while Taeyong learnt that sometimes, shoes can be put on the floor and mopping the floor everyday was not necessary.

Even though it felt a little bit lonely, Taeyong sighed in relief as it had been so long since he was left on his own. Just alone. It was an unplanned me time for him and he wanted to indulged it a little longer but his eyes were getting heavy and his body ached to be laid down on the soft bed. He got into the shower once he was satisfied with the condition of the room. The warm water soothed his skin and washed the aches away. 

He heard a _ping_ from his phone once he stepped out of the bathroom and took the phone in his hand. His boyfriend had sent him the cutest selfie ever, slightly shaky, but still adorable with Jaehyun's face almost filled the entire screen with a dopey smile on his face and his deep dimples. A new message showed up.

_**From: love** _

**_Too clos. SOrry love,_ **

It was another selfie but with less Jaehyun's mochi cheeks and more distance so Taeyong could see his entire face, slightly messy hair, unbutton shirt, and.. is that.. a lipstick on his shirt? A smudged lipstick on his collar? 

_To: love_

_Come home. Now._

**_From: love_ **

**_Alrught baby hehr_ **

Taeyong waited for half an hour for Jaehyun to arrive home. He was furious. He reassured himself that maybe Jaehyun had an explanation but he was disappointed nonetheless. The cup of tea he made earlier while waiting for Jaehyun was shaking in his hands. When he heard the doorbell ringing, he put the cup down and breathe in slowly before making his way to open the door. He was greeted with a smiling Johhny who had his arm around a limp Jaehyun, holding him tightly.

"Jaehyun's drunk." Johnny gave him an apologetic smile and Jaehyun groaned out a 'No'.

Taeyong let Johnny to step inside and helped him to carry Jaehyun to their bed. "He was so drunk you won't even think that he could do what he did tonight," Johnny chuckled.

"What did he do?" _Having an affa-_ Nope. Taeyong stopped the thought before his eyes got watery again.

"I will send you the video when I got home." Johnny winked. 

Taeyong put on a blanket over Jaehyun before walking Johnny to the front door. "Thank you for taking him home, Johnny."

"Not a problem at all. See you later, Taeyong." Johnny turned around to leave but before Taeyong could close the door completely, Johnny turned around quickly. "Wait! I forgot something." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring. Jaehyun's ring. The one that Taeyong gave him. "Make sure to ask him what he did tonight," Johnny laughed before leaving him dumbfounded.

Taeyong sighed and closed the door and went back to his room. To their room. Jaehyun was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Taeyong climbed on the bed and lay next to Jaehyun to stare at the man he loved so much and then at the smudged kiss mark on his collar. The anger inside him rose again and he wanted Jaehyun to explain everything. Or admit anything.

"Wake up." Taeyong shook Jaehyun's body. "I said wake up."

Jaehyun's eyes fluttered open. Confusion on his face as he gazed on the ceiling above him before his eyes found Taeyong's and a smile slowly appeared on his face. "Hello, lover."

Taeyong's breath hitched. "Johnny told me to ask you what have you done tonight." He started slowly. "Tell me everything. Everything that I need to know or anything that you don't want me to know."

Creases formed on Jaehyun's forehead. "Anything that I don't want you to know?" Taeyong could tell that the alcohol was wearing off. Jaehyun never stayed drunk for so long anyway. He might had drank too much earlier and had gotten himself drunk. Jaehyun did not really get drunk. He had high alcohol tolerance and he always stopped himself after getting tipsy. Something must had happen for him to be this drunk.

"Yes. Everything. Including that lipstick stain on your shirt." Taeyong sat up and stared hard at his confused boyfriend and his eyes were getting teary again.

"Lipstick- what?" Jaehyun sat up as well and looked down to his shirt to search for the stain. "There's no lipstick stain." He looked at Taeyong and went back to search his shirt again. Before Taeyong could point out the smudge on his collar, Jaehyun groaned loudly. "It must be that woman again!"

"Huh?" Taeyong asked.

"The one that I told you about. Eww," Jaehyun made a disgusted face.

"The one that has _feelings_ for you?"

"The one that stalked me everyday even when we worked on different departments and different floors. She was at the party too. I don't know who invited her... maybe herself," Jaehyun was still searching his shirt. "Where's the lipstick, Taeyong? I can't find it!" his hands proceeded to unbutton his shirt and failed miserably.

"On your co-"

"She tried to kiss me! On. The. Cheek!" Jaehyun slapped his cheek while emphasizing each word and went a little too hard at the last word. "Oww.." He leaned into Taeyong's space before the other could do or say anything. "That hurts. Kiss it better please." His arms circling Taeyong and his face now burried in Taeyong's chest. "I already reported her to the HR."

Taeyong recalled Jaehyun's disappointed face when he came home that day and told him that he reported the lady but the HR needed him to submit his proof before they could do further action. "I know." Taeyong lifted his hand to stroke Jaehyun's hair while the other made its way to Jaehyun's back. He felt so relieved now. He knew Jaehyun won't break his heart. He knew Jaehyun would never do anything hurtful to him. He should have trusted Jaehyun more. "I'm sorry."

Jaehyun lifted his face, puzzled. "For what?"

"For doubting you."

"No." Jaehyun pulled himself off of Taeyong and shifted closer. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I should've gone straight home when I saw her." His fingers came up to trace the tears on Taeyong's face. "Don't cry, Taeyong. It's not your fault to feel sad. It's a normal reaction." Jaehyun palmed his cheeks and pulled him close their foreheads touching. "I'm sorry for making you feel this way."

Taeyong leaned closer into Jaehyun but he pushed him away. "Wait." Jaehyun's eyes were wide and his face pale. "Wait." He repeated himself. 

"Jaehyunnie, what's wrong?"

His boyfriend sat up straight and started to search on the bed. "What happened?" Taeyong moved as Jaehyun continued to search the bed recklessly. The blanket was thrown on the floor. Pillows scattered. "Jaehyun, what's wrong?!"

Jaehyun stopped moving and met his eyes. "My ring. The ring that you gave me." He fell onto the bed. "The one you gave me for our anniversary."

Taeyong thought for a moment and remembered that Johnny gave him the said ring before he left. He watched Jaehyun splayed out on the bed with his left arm in the air, staring at his empty finger. Well, not really empty. He had his pair to the ring that he bought for them. "What's the use of this ring when yours is not here?" Jaehyun mumbled. Taeyong smiled and climbed the bed again and laid down next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun took his left hand and stared at it for so long before lacing their fingers together. "You have two rings and I only have one. And it's not even the ring that you gave, but the ring that I bought myself!" Jaehyun sobbed.

Taeyong remembered clearly the awkwardness between them when Jaehyun pulled out the set of couple rings that he bought at dinner. He almost made Jaehyun sad because the other had thought that Taeyong did not like him the same way and would not accept the ring. Taeyong reassured him that it was not like that and the feeling he had for the other was very much the same as the other's. Taeyong pulled out his own set of couple rings and put it on the table. "I bought... rings too." The awkwardness slowly turned into laughter and playful banter of who bought it first and which rings should they wear. In the end, they decided that they could wear both rings at the same time. "We have ten fingers anyway," Jaehyun had said in between their kissing.

"Jaehyun, it's okay," Taeyong soothed the sobbing mess beside him. "It's okay, it's just a ring anyway."

"A ring that you got for me!" Jaehyun turned to him and snuggled closer. Taeyong hugged him and lulled him until he fell asleep. He thought that maybe he could let Jaehyun slept without taking a shower tonight.

A _ping_ was heard from his phone. He let go of Jaehyun gently and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. It was from Johnny. 

**From: Johnny**

**Sorry if you're already asleep but here's the video.**

**Oh, and we know you are not married yet.**

**So don't forget to invite me to your wedding ;)**

Taeyong clicked play. The camera was trying to focus on Jaehyun. A very drunk Jaehyun, standing in the middle of the room, yelling his love declaration for Taeyong.

"You see this ring? Yes. I have two! What does that mean? It means I'm married bitch! I'm married! So stop bothering me!"

A woman was standing in front of Jaehyun. Taeyong recognized the woman. She was the one who Jaehyun complained about.

"You see this ring?!" Jaehyun tried to take off his ring and fortunately he succeeded instead of embarrassing himself in front of his colleagues. "Taeyong gifted me this. What does this mean? What wearing Taeyong's ring on my finger means?! I'm his. Get the fuck off, woman! I will fire you before the HR could!" Jaehyun was staggering but still going strong, "I love him and him only so stop confessing your feelings for me." And then Jaehyun turned around to face Johnny who was recording him. He stumbled on his own feet and was saved by Doyoung before he had his face planted on the floor. "Hey, John... can you.. drive me home to Taeyong. I miss Taeyong," Jaehyun mumbled before passing out.

"Sure, mate." Johnny replied before the recording was stopped. 

Taeyong put his phone aside and looked at his sleeping boyfriend and a smile formed on his pretty face. He decided to surprise Jaehyun with the ring in the morning. Maybe he should hid it under Jaehyun's pancakes. He traced Jaehyun's face lightly with his finger. Taeyong wondered how did he get to meet a man that treated his heart so gently. This is his Jaehyun. The love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> HR: Human Resource department
> 
> I just want some cringey fluff AND if you knew where the "Hello, lover." came from, find me on twitter and let's talk about capri. The title might change though cause I'm not really sure about the current one but, it sounds cute when my two jaeyong fics are listed together so why not
> 
> twitter: eunrihae_ or erhwrites
> 
> p/s: please tell me how you feel in the comments <3
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE TAEYONG, THE LIGHT OF LIFE


End file.
